Entrevista com Seto Kaiba
by FireKai
Summary: Duke Devlin torna-se apresentador de televisão e na primeira emissão do programa convida Seto Kaiba para ser entrevistado. Seto acabou por ceder, contrariado. O que irá perguntar Duke? E o que responderá Seto? Oneshot.


**Título: **Entrevista com Seto Kaiba

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Duke Devlin torna-se apresentador de televisão e na primeira emissão do programa convida Seto Kaiba para ser entrevistado. Seto acabou por ceder, contrariado. O que irá perguntar Duke? E o que responderá Seto? Oneshot.

**Entrevista com Seto Kaiba**

Havia uma notícia que corria a cidade Dominó de uma ponta a outra. Duke Devlin tinha, depois de algumas negociações, conseguido obter um programa de televisão só seu. No programa, Duke iria entrevistar pessoas. O programa só por si, era uma novidade, mas ainda mais porque o grande convidado da primeira emissão do programa era Seto Kaiba.

Chegado o dia de estreia, ou melhor, a noite de estreia do programa, que seria em directo, a maioria das pessoas da cidade Dominó estavam coladas à televisão, curiosas por saberem como é que Seto Kaiba responderia às perguntas que lhe fossem colocadas.

Quando o programa começou, Duke Devlin, usando roupas mais formais, apareceu sorrindo ao público. Por detrás dele podia ver-se o estúdio de televisão, composto por uma cadeira, onde Duke se deveria sentar e dois sofás. Na parede por detrás dos sofás e da cadeira, havia um ecrã gigante.

"Boa noite a todos." disse Duke, sorrindo. "Bem-vindos ao programa, Entrevistas do Duke. A cada programa teremos um convidado a quem farei perguntas e não só. Hoje, o nosso convidado é Seto Kaiba. Palmas para ele."

O público que estava no estúdio, aplaudiu ruidosamente, enquanto Seto, com as suas roupas habituais e quase indiferente aos aplausos, entrou no estúdio e se sentou num dos sofás. Duke sentou-se na sua cadeira.

"Boa noite, Kaiba." disse Duke.

"Boa noite não é." disse Seto, cruzando os braços. "Tinha coisas melhores para fazer. Só vim porque o Mokuba insistiu muito e ameaçou atirar-se da varanda da nossa mansão caso eu recusasse."

"Hum, bem então parece que temos de agradecer ao Mokuba por estares aqui hoje." disse Duke, sorrindo.

"Pois, o Mokuba sabe ser muito persuasivo com as suas chantagens. E ainda por cima, ele cumpre sempre o que ameaça fazer. Ainda me lembro daquela vez em que ele quis um pónei e eu não lho comprei e ele pôs-me cola no champô e..." Seto parou de falar ao ver que todos estavam atentos ao que ele estava a dizer. "E não digo mais nada. Detesto ter de falar da minha vida privada."

"Pois, mas foi para isso que aqui vieste." disse Duke. "E eu tenho algumas perguntas para te fazer, por isso, toca a respondê-las. Primeira pergunta. Qual é a pessoa mais importante da tua vida?"

Seto abanou a cabeça.

"Essa é fácil. Obviamente que é o Mokuba. De resto, não consigo suportar mais ninguém." respondeu ele.

"Ok. Então, para a segunda pergunta, romance, está nos teus planos?"

"Romance? Claro que não! Detesto romances e coisas lamechas. Nem pensar." disse Seto, abanando negativamente a cabeça.

"Pois, estamos a ver que vais ficar um velho solitário e resmungão daqui a muitos anos."

O público riu-se e Seto não pareceu muito satisfeito.

"Continuando." disse Duke. "Terceira pergunta, quantos são setenta e cinco mais vinte e dois?"

Seto pestanejou, confuso.

"O que é que isso interessa? Não era para fazerem perguntas sobre mim?"

"Sim, mas já que estás à frente de uma empresa, tens de saber fazer contas, não?"

"Até uma criança de oito anos conseguia fazer esta conta." disse Seto. "São noventa e sete."

"Correcto. Quarta pergunta, o que achas de Yugi Muto?"

Seto pareceu pensativo.

"Hum, ele é um bom dueslita, não há dúvida." disse Seto. "Mas não gosto muito dele. É minúsculo! Parece que é filho de anões ou algo assim. E aquele cabelo, com tantas cores, blargh! Uma pessoa olha para o cabelo dele e fica logo enjoada."

Yugi, que estava entre o público que estava no estúdio, cruzou os braços, zangado.

"Interessante." disse Duke, pensativo. "Passemos à próxima pergunta. Pergunta cinco, se pudesses pedir um desejo, o que pedias?"

"Pedia para esta entrevista terminar já." respondeu Seto. "Ou então pedia para dominar o mundo."

"Ah, dominar o mundo... bem, cada um com a sua ideia." disse Duke. "A próxima pergunta é a sexta. Qual a tua cor favorita?"

"A minha cor favorita é o preto." respondeu Seto. "Fica bem com tudo. E o Batman usa preto. Sou fã do Batman."

"Oh, engraçado, fã do Batman. Mais uma coisa que ficámos a saber." disse Duke, sorrindo. "Sétima pergunta. Qual é a tua idade?"

"Não vou dizer." disse Seto, cruzando os braços.

"Porque não?"

"Ora, porque toda a gente tem teorias sobre que idade tenho. Se tenho idade suficiente para dirigir uma empresa como a Kaiba Corp. ou se ainda devia andar na escola... pois bem, não vou responder. Detesto falar da minha idade."

"Ok. Então passemos à oitava pergunta. O que achas da Téa Gardner, é feia ou bonita?" perguntou Duke.

"Bem, não é feia, mesmo feia, mas também, podia ser um bocadinho mais jeitosa. Por isso é que anda perdida de amores pelo Yugi e ele nem olha para ela."

Téa, que estava sentada ao lado de Yugi, tirou um sapato e lançou-o na direcção de Seto, mas acertou em Duke, que caiu no chão. Todos se riram, até mesmo Seto.

"Ei! Quem atirou o sapato? Ah, foi a Téa! Quer dizer, és feia e tens má pontaria!" gritou Duke, zangado. Téa lançou outro sapato e não acertou em Duke por pouco. "Seguranças, levem-na daqui!"

Dois seguranças apareceram e pegaram à força em Téa, tirando-a do estúdio.

"Esta parte, eu achei divertida." disse Seto.

"Pois, muito divertida." disse Duke, aborrecido. "Bom, vamos agora ver o que algumas pessoas que conhecem o Kaiba achavam dele."

Seto e Duke viraram-se para o ecrã gigante que havia ali perto, onde apareceu a cara de Tristan.

"O Kaiba é um bocadinho convencido demais. Lá por ser rico e bonito e ter estilo, não pode achar que é melhor que os outros." disse ele, aborrecido. "Hum... bem, se eu fosse rico, bonito e com estilo, se calhar também achava que era melhor que os outros... hum..."

A imagem do ecrã foi substituída pela cara de Yugi.

"O Seto Kaiba é um dueslita de primeira. E na verdade, não me parece que ele seja assim tão mau como parece. No outro dia até o vi a dar milho aos pombos, no parque." disse Yugi, sorrindo. "Claro que depois vim a descobrir que o milho estava envenenado e os pombos morreram todos, mas pelo menos morreram com o papo cheio."

No ecrã apareceu a cara de Mai.

"Ah, já está a filmar? Ah, ok. Eu tenho a dizer que o Kaiba é um ranhoso e não gosto nada dele!" gritou ela, zangada. "Mas que é giro, é. Kaiba, se quiseres marcar um encontro comigo, avisa."

De volta ao estúdio, Duke voltou-se para Seto.

"E aqui estão as opiniões de algumas pessoas que te conhecem, Kaiba." disse Duke. "Mas não pareceram opiniões muito favoráveis."

"Ora, o Tristan tem é inveja de não ser rico, o Yugi não tinha nada de falar nos pombos e a Mai é uma maluca."

"A Mai é maluca?"

"Claro. Então ela interessou-se pelo Joey Wheeler. Quem é que no seu perfeito juízo se iria interessar por ele?" perguntou Seto.

Do meio do público, Joey começou a protestar mas todos os ignoraram.

"Voltemos às perguntas." disse Duke. "Nona pergunta. "Se tivesses um filho, como lhe chamarias?"

Seto pareceu pensativo.

"Se fosse um rapaz, chamava-lhe Seto Júnior. Se fosse uma menina, chamava-lhe Setina."

"Seto Júnior e Setina? Que nomes originais..." disse Duke, rindo-se. "Próxima pergunta. Tens algum ídolo?"

"Claro que tenho." respondeu Seto. "O meu ídolo sou eu próprio. Quem melhor do que eu, que sou bonito, rico e tenho tudo e mais alguma coisa para se poder idolatrar?"

"Bem, idolatrar-se a si mesmo não me parece muito boa ideia..."

"Pois, mas eu também não pedi a tua opinião, Devlin." disse Seto. "Vá, continuando. Quero despachar-me para me ir embora... ainda tenho de ir ver a minha telenovela... quer dizer, tenho coisas do trabalho para tratar."

Duke lançou um olhar desconfiado a Seto, mas resolveu continuar.

"Ok. Décima primeira pergunta, se tivesses de escolher entre dinheiro ou amor, o que escolherias?" perguntou Duke.

"Ora, escolhia o dinheiro. O amor não mata a fome." respondeu Seto.

"Lá isso é verdade. Mas o amor faz falta."

"A mim não faz." disse Seto.

"És um sem coração!" gritou Joey.

Seto ignorou-o e Duke encolheu os ombros.

"Ok, é melhor continuar com as perguntas. Décima segunda pergunta, o que farias se perdesses dez duelos seguidos?"

"Isso nunca iria acontecer. Eu sou um óptimo duelista." respondeu Seto.

"Pronto, mas imagina que perdias dez duelos seguidos. O que farias?"

"Nesse caso, faria uma de duas coisas. Ou me matava ou então matava a pessoa que me tinha vencido a décima vez... provavelmente optava pela segunda opção."

"Pois, nada violento." disse Duke, coçando a cabeça. "Continuemos."

"Mas afinal quantas perguntas são? Quero ir-me embora!" protestou Seto.

"Calma. Faltam três perguntas." disse Duke. "Décima terceira pergunta. Qual é a pessoa que mais detestas?"

"Neste momento, estou dividido entre ti, Devlin, por me fazeres responder a estas perguntas, a que detesto responder, e entre o Mokuba, porque é por culpa dele que estou aqui." respondeu Seto.

"Pois, que simpatia, Kaiba. Vais mesmo parar ao inferno quando morreres." disse Duke.

"Eu não vou morrer. Sou tão rico que quando estiver quase a morrer, congelo o meu corpo e séculos depois, irão descongelar-me e dar-me a juventude de volta e ter a vida eterna, usando tecnologia do futuro." disse Seto.

"Claro, há tantas probabilidades de isso acontecer como de eu ser o Coelho da Páscoa." disse Duke, cepticamente. "Passemos à décima quarta pergunta. Qual o teu filme favorito?"

"Acho que não tenho um filme favorito." respondeu Seto, pensativo. "Gosto de todos os filmes que tenham muita violência, sangue, mortes e em que os maus vençam no final. É complicado arranjar filmes em que os maus vençam no final. Deviam vencer mais vezes. Força malvados!"

O público aplaudiu ruidosamente.

"Ei, público!" gritou Duke, aborrecido. "Não o apoiem. Ele está a torcer pelo mal."

"Mas ele é tão giro que eu apoio-o em qualquer coisa!" gritou Mai, que estava no meio do resto do público.

"Passemos à última pergunta." disse Duke. "Se tivesses de escolher uma pessoa que tu conheces para namorar contigo, quem escolherias?"

"Eu já disse que não quero saber de romance, muito menos de namoros. Detesto tudo isso!" disse Seto, firmemente.

"Mas, pronto, de todas as pessoas qual é que seria aquela que teria mais hipóteses contigo?"

"Vejamos... acho que... claro. Quem teria mais hipóteses de namorar comigo, seria o meu reflexo no espelho."

Todos abriram a boca de espanto, enquanto Seto sorria.

"O que foi? A única pessoa que é suficientemente boa para mim, sou eu próprio." defendeu-se Seto.

"Pois, mais egocêntrico que tu, é difícil." disse Duke. "E pronto, parece que o programa está no final. Voltamos para a semana com mais uma pessoa para entrevistar."

Nesse momento, Serenity levantou-se do meio do público.

"Eu estou grávida do Kaiba!" gritou ela.

Todos se viraram para ela.

"O quê!?" gritou Joey, furioso, levantando-se. "Kaiba!"

"Eu... er... foi só uma vez." defendeu-se Seto. "Eu... tenho de ir!"

Seto saiu a correr do estúdio, com Joey a persegui-lo para lhe tentar bater.

"E com esta revelação bombástica, terminamos este programa. Para a semana, teremos mais um convidado para entrevistar. Até lá." despediu-se Duke.

Quando o programa terminou, Duke reuniu-se com Yugi, Tristan e Serenity.

"Muito bem Serenity, fizeste o que combinámos." disse Duke, sorrindo. "As audiências foram ao rubro com a tua revelação."

"Pois, mas era falsa." disse Serenity, preocupada. "As pessoas vão descobrir que eu não estou grávida. Muito menos do Kaiba."

"Isso é o menos. Inventamos uma desculpa." disse Duke, sorrindo. "A primeira emissão do meu programa foi um sucesso."

Nesse momento, Mai aproximou-se.

"Pessoal, o Joey está a destruir a limusina do Kaiba." disse ela, alarmada. "O que fazemos?"

Os amigos entreolharam-se.

"O Joey não sabia do nosso plano." disse Serenity.

"Paciência. O Kaiba merece, porque foi muito antipático." disse Duke. "Bom, tenho de escolher quem vou convidar para entrevistar na próxima semana. Tem de ser alguém mais fácil de entrevistar do que o Kaiba."

"Que tal entrevistares o Maximillian Pegasus?" sugeriu Yugi.

"Ah claro, então a esse vai ser fácil arrancar informação." disse Duke, céptico. "Vou pensar no assunto."

Enquanto se dirigiam para casa, Duke e companhia ainda viram Joey a correr atrás de Seto pelas ruas da cidade, tentando bater-lhe com um pedaço de madeira.

"Será que devíamos ajudar o Kaiba?" perguntou Serenity.

"Não. Deixa-o estar, para ele aprender a não ser tão snob." disse Duke. "E coitados dos pombos do parque!"

"Ei, esperem lá." disse Yugi, parando subitamente.

"O que foi?" perguntou Tristan.

"Quando a Serenity disse que estava grávida do Kaiba, ele não negou. Disse que tinha sido só uma vez!" exclamou Yugi.

Todos se viraram para Serenity, que corou imenso.

"Er… bem, aconteceu uma coisa entre mim e o Kaiba." disse ela. "Mas foi só uma vez!"


End file.
